


Tear All Your Walls Down

by inlovewithnight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight





	Tear All Your Walls Down

Buffy pushes John down and he goes, falling back against the bed. She swings herself up to straddle his hips light and easy, grinning down at him bright and sharp-edged.

A Slayer will run a guy ragged. John doesn't mind at all.

"That wasn't bad tonight," she says, pushing his t-shirt up and then dragging her nails over his skin as she slides her hands back down to his waistband. "You're handy with a crossbow. I think I might keep you around."

"I'm more handy with a shotgun." He keeps his hands still, flat on the bed, while she undoes his belt and his fly. She likes to run the show, after a hunt. Touching before he's invited is a good way to get himself smacked. Not that he's _entirely_ against that, but she's so pretty right now, so cheerful with the flush of a good night.

"I believe you know my thoughts on guns," she says sternly, and pinches him just above the hip, hard enough that he hisses and twists under her. "Do we have to have another discussion? Am I going to need charts and graphs? Hips up." He obeys and she shoves his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

"I'm not really a charts and graphs kind of guy." He thinks about reaching for her, getting his hands on that sweat-soaked little t-shirt and peeling it off her skin, but then she wraps her hand around him and strokes him slow and tight and he pretty much forgets to think at all.

"You're more large, cartoon drawings? Or flashing lights and little bells?" She grins, undoing her own jeans with her free hand and slipping her fingers down inside her panties. "The big dumb guy act doesn't work with me, Winchester. I'm on to you."

"Rather just have you on me."

"Seriously? That one just lost you points." She squeezes lightly and he groans, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "Now I'm seriously considering just making you watch."

"I can't tell if that's a promise or a threat, baby."

She laughs and leans down to kiss him, wisps of hair tickling his face and neck where they fell free from her ponytail. "Flip a coin." She pulls away and wiggles out of her jeans, exposing all kinds of smooth pretty skin, and even though this is far from the first time he's seen her it still feels like he could look at her forever.

She rolls the condom down on him and leans in to kiss just below his navel, then nip lightly at the skin. "Sweaty," she says, licking her lips and moving up to place herself over him and slide down so hot and slow. "I l-love the way you taste after a fight." Her hands grip his hips tight, holding him still until she's settled deep. "Oh. John."

"Buffy," he says, a low rough plea of a word, and she rubs her thumbs over his hipbones, silent permission to move. He thrusts up and she rides down against him, making soft little gasping noises that cut through him like white heat. He keeps saying her name, breathless and helpless and too close to in love with her for either of them to deal with, close enough that it's only okay when they're like this, sweaty and buzzing from a fight, tangled together in cheap motel sheets or the back of his truck.

"God," she gasps, and takes one hand away from him, bringing it up between her legs to touch herself, rubbing fast and rough. She comes around him in hot, tight pulses and it's more than he can stand, arching up and losing himself as he says her name one more time.

She leans down and kisses him again, and stays there, resting her forehead against his. "I think I might keep you around," she says again, and there's something different in her voice, something he can't quite parse through the post-sex haze in his head.

"Talk about it in the morning?" he suggests, sliding one hand down her back. The edgy tension's gone out of her; it's okay to touch now. She arches into his hand, even, tongue sliding over her lower lip as it curves into a little smile. "I'll buy the coffee."

"Yeah." She nods and kisses him again. "Yeah, I'll stick around."


End file.
